


Sweet Nightmares

by your_taxidermy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dom Sebastian, Finger Sucking, Hair Pulling, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, POV First Person, SebaCiel - Freeform, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: Do humans often deny themselves of such pleasure when it’s looking them right in the eyes?





	Sweet Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> My  
> FUCKING  
> GoD. 
> 
> This way out of my comfort zone but I'm so goddamn happy with this. It took around 3 days to finish and I hope people like it.

He sleeps like an angel, pale skin shimmering under the moonlight. His face is delicate and tender, so easy to bite into as he sleeps. He shifts under his covers, his small frame begging me to come over for a simple touch. I watch from his doorframe, listening to his small whimpers as he dreams. I can only wonder what he dreams of, knowing my little lord, he dreams of killing me. How he hates his lustrous thoughts about his own butler, he hates how he calls my name at times, beckoning me to his side. He shuns when I arrive on his command, at that. “Sebastian,” he mutters, perhaps a moan of shame laced with a sweet glaze of lust. 

 

How naughty, my lord, calling your butler as your dreams venture into darker places… are you dreaming of me, my lord? Are you dreaming of my lips on your supple neck, biting and teasing? The way you grasp my shoulders, wondering if you want to continue our little affair, or if you want to push me away and drown in your own remorse and shame? “ _Ohhh, Sebastian,”_ he calls again, his body writhing under my imaginary touch. I can’t help but to chuckle, watching him from only a few feet away. I watch as his legs tangle around the blankets, I hear a groan of frustration. Are you feeling hot, my young little lord? You call, I come to your side, then you tell me to be gone? Are you tired of fighting this… _desire_ , my lord? I enjoy watching you struggle in your own thoughts, the thought of it is almost enough to make me… 

 

Oh, no, my lord. _I will not_ give you such power. I watch as sweat builds on his milky chest as it rises and falls. He resists the urge to release his desire, his tiny hands wrapped around his legs. He is awake, more awake than he’d like to admit. My name escapes his lips again, this time, a hint of pain in etched around my name. I see his hands travel his body, now up to his neck that is so… sweet. His hands grasp around it, his breathing becoming shallow and strained. If he wishes to be choked, he knows I will be there to grant his wish. He’s toying with himself, he chuckles as his grip tightens. He will do anything to resist his own pleasure. I can see it under his skin, he is wishing his hand was replaced with mine. I lick my lips, seeing him so utterly exposed excites me deeply. Human desire is so simple, I see what he wants. I see what he _needs_. **Has he forgotten what I am?**

 

His room is filled with shame and lust, my name sitting on the edge of his tongue. “Sebastian, please.” he cries. I wonder if he knows I am watching him struggle to pleasure himself? He cries as if he wants me to hear. I take a step closer, now standing in his chambers. It fills me with so much joy to know I can stand right beside that little brat and he doesn’t even know it. 

 

I crave to run my fingers over his white body, watching him struggle with his own feelings. I love it so, my young lord commands me with such force any other time. Now he hates it when I arrive at his side in his chambers. My footsteps are quieter than a mouse, I walk around him, his eyes pinched shut. I exhale, ghosting my hand over him. He’s dreaming again. 

 

In such a deep sleep, I could give him what he wants. I can give him what he needs. My gloved fingers trail over his stomach, I watch as his muscles twitch, still deep in his rest. He whimpers, bucking his hips into my hands. I chuckle, moving the bed aside. His face. 

 

Oh, his face reads a tale of desire and deep craving. My hand plays with a nipple, watching him jolt. It was like electricity rushing into his body. _“Sebastian, please…”_ I know he is awake, the boy doesn’t talk in his sleep like this. But I shan’t tell him I know, I enjoy ravaging his frame as he pretends to sleep. It gives me more pleasure than I will ever give that little brat. How I wish to spank his behind over my knee, perhaps using the same rod he uses for his violin. I would enjoy such an act, my lord. I know you would too, precious boy. I remove my glove with my teeth, using that very hand to massage his lips, inching my fingers into his mouth. Surely this would wake him up from his false sleep. My digits meet his tongue. 

 

His eyes flutter open, I am looking right back at him, my eyes glassy with desire. “My lord, you called me so many times in your sleep. Is something the matter?” I teased him, sitting beside him on his bed. _“Sebast **-** ”_ he ripped my fingers from his mouth, a brief look of disappointment grew on his face. **“What do you think you’re doing?** ” Ciel snapped at me. “Responding to your call, my lord. What else would a butler do?” I replied, cupping his face in my hand. **_“You think I didn’t see you?”_ ** I chuckled, using my other hand to roll a nipple. “I saw you, my lord. Choking yourself as you whispered my name… something on your mind, _little one_?” Ciel’s face is red, he shakes his head. “I did no such thing, get out.” he snapped. 

 

You will not play this game with me, my lord. You called and I gave you everything you wanted. Now you deny that? I think not, you little brat. “Is that an **order**?” I question, grabbing his face with my hands. He says nothing back to me, he only looks away. “You can tell me anything, my lord. I will grant every wish and desire… _**every single one.**_ I will grant the wishes on the deepest edge of your corrupted little mind.”  I whisper to him, my lips ghosting over his. It was _never_ an order. If he knows he has all the power over me. I’m simply giving him what he wants. Seconds before he kisses my lips, I pull away before he touches them. “Was that an order, young master?” I question again, seeing the anger and frustration in his face. It seeps from his skin. 

 

Still no answer… 

Perhaps I can convince him to tell me. I chuckle, my hand teasing his smooth legs. “Touch… me there,” he whispers, closing his eyes. How he hated to look at me when I pleasured him.  “Is that an order?” I whisper, removing my hand from the area. He fights with himself, struggling to tell me what he really wants. It surely isn’t that difficult, is it? _Do humans often deny themselves of such pleasure when it’s looking them right in the eyes?_

 

“Sebastian,” he groans, taking a handful of my hair in his fingers. Words barely escape him, he hates it. He hates these feelings, while I love them. I love watching him struggle and groan, soon he will give in. “Please… touch me here,” he whispers, taking his hand and grasping mine, placing it over his groin. I tease him, gently cupping him in my hands. “Is that an order?” He was so transparent. I stroked him harshly, knowing a loud ‘yes’ would escape him. Ahh~! Yes, Sebastian!” he moaned loudly, his face dripping with sheer desperation. He realized his misplacement of words after I kissed his neck, leaving wet kisses over his skin. 

 

And yet… he never tells me to stop. He knows I would never do such acts without his permission. He arches his back, digging his heels into the bed. My kisses leave marks on his skin. He cries, gripping my shoulders with all his power. Just my kisses were enough to make him cry out. It makes me think back to… **_Beast_** , how she cried when I ran my fingers over her thighs, kissing her scarlet stained lips. My master is the same way, humans are so tender. 

 

Moments later, his legs were spread, his mouth was hidden away on my shoulders, hiding his face as I pleasured him. Seeing his lovely face was the biggest thrill of it all, a _**forbidden**_ act between servant and master… I craved it. 

 

Ciel was bucking his hips into my hands, craving the slightest bit of friction. I felt his lips on my neck, his tongue resting on my skin. How he wanted to give in, all I had to do was whisper sweet words in his ear and he would be wrapped around my fingers. I felt his hand grip my thigh, unlike most humans, such things didn’t drive me over the edge. 

 

His voice was soft and innocent, it spilled into my ear with sweetness lingering after each breath. “Sebastian _…_ that feels ** _…”_** he muttered, my tongue flicking on his skin, tasting his sweet skin. 

 

“ _ **...So good.”**_ he continued, letting out a whimper. I grinned, sinking my teeth into his snow colored skin. He cried out in pain, his hands gripping my back and shoulders. He never told me to stop, so I happily continued sinking my teeth into him. He gritted his teeth, his mouth hanging open like that a dog. I plunged my fingers into his ever so welcoming mouth, feeling him gag at first. “ _Sebas-_ ” 

 

I was tired of hearing his voice, his needy voice. His demanding, intolerant, but so sweet voice. I felt him suck, grabbing my hand with his, wanting to recoil so terribly. He knows all he has to do is tell me to stop and I will… no questions asked. But my little master wants me to continue, he wants me to keep massaging his aching tongue with my fingers. He moaned into my hand as I kissed his neck, already seeing hickeys on his light flesh. I’d left my mark on him in all the right places… 

 

He lazily pulled my fingers out of his hot mouth, licking the saliva off. He groaned as I flicked my tongue on his neck. “Sebastian… I want…” he started, looking down. 

I grabbed his face, his supple cheeks melting over my fingers. 

“Tell me what you want, my lord. You seem to have had plenty on your mind before I arrived at your side… answering your calls.” he shot me a glare. 

I grew tired of his stalling, the element of surprise would be used to my advantage. “Perhaps a spanking would serve you well.” I purred, shoving his frame into the bed.  **_“I--WHAT?”_ **

* * *

 

That’s right, my little lord. Has the thought ever crossed your mind that perhaps… I grow tired of your toying? I grow tired of being called then being told to scurry away like a church mouse. Not on this night, you little brat. 

“I’d like you to count if you would, my lord,” I stated. 

I pulled him over my knee, holding his kicking legs down. One rather hard smack was left on his behind. “Remember to count or we will have to start over…” I reminded, expecting to hear a number. I pulled his underwear over his legs, admiring the sweet muscles of his curved lower half. His night shirt was already pulled up to his shoulders, already out of the way...

 

“One…” Ciel cried, gripping my legs. 

Again, my spanked my prey, even harder than I expected. 

“Two…” 

That’s a good boy, my lord. Doesn’t it feel good to be powerless for once? 

“Good boy, my lord. Tell me you like being spanked.” I teased him, using my other hand to grab a handful of his ebony tresses. “I...like...being...spanked... “ he whispered. 

I wasn’t satisfied. “Tsk, tsk, tsk, That won’t do my lord. Louder!” I corrected him with another spank. “Three! Damn you, demon!” he shouted. My hand rubs his red flesh as a reward. “And there is one more thing…” how I loved teasing him like this. 

 

He huffed, hiding his face in his hands. 

“I like being spanked, Sebastian,” he replied, wiggling his hips in small circles to distract himself from the pain. “That’s a good little boy, isn’t it? A reward would do you so well.   


I could tell he was giving in to his natural human urges. “I’ve found myself getting a little antsy seeing the lovely view of my master’s backside,” I muttered, running my hands over his back and buttocks. “Allow me to relieve you, my lord.” I purred into his ear, turning him over on his back. I ripped his undergarments from his legs, the satisfying rip of fabric filling the room. I wasted no time grabbing his length, using my fingertip to tease him for several minutes before he whimpered the words “fuck me, Sebastian.” I slyly grinned, giving him a pinch. “I want you to see yourself as you take me,” I whispered, giving him a deep kiss on his soft lips, my teeth biting his tongue. “Come… bend over your desk, if you would be so kind.” I said calmly. He lazily did as I asked, resting on the desk, his legs spread wide just for me. I felt my own member stiffen, I ran my fingers along myself, the mere look of him would be enough to grant me the sweet release. “Sebastian, pleeaasseee.” he groaned, his legs quivering with anticipation. “Oh, what nerve my little lord carries… you call me in the night then shun me?” I quizzed, trailing my fingers along his curved backside. He huffed, slipping his own hand to toy with himself. I think not, my lord. I want you begging for me, every single inch of me 

 

I grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back. He cried out, fighting with me. I leaned into him, my groin holding him to the desk. I grabbed his length and massaged him, using my other hand to make him admire himself in the window. His reflection was clear as day, I looked at him from behind, watching his face turn red, gritting his teeth. I showed no mercy in pleasing him, oh, no. He was so cruel, I only enjoyed it when I wasn’t a victim of it… “Sebastian - Sebastian-!” he screamed, his reflection looking right at him. I grabbed his hair and forced him to look at himself, naked and covered in sweat. “Sebastian, I’m com-” 

 

His words were cut off by his own mind blowing climax. I gave him no rest. My hand continued to work on him, his slick appendage becoming slippery in my hands. “Such a good boy you are, my lord. Aren’t you happy I came when you called?” I still enjoyed teasing him.

 

_ Every inch of him.  _

 

“Don’t play a fool with me, devil… you were always ready to sodomize me in such a way,” he replied, breath hot as fire as he struggled to get the words out. I removed my hand and shoved my slick fingers into his mouth, not caring how far they went. Feeling his little mouth around my digits, his heavy exhales from his flaring nostrils against my skin… it was living and breathing ecstasy. “Taste yourself, little lord,” I whispered in his ear, feeling his mouth tighten around my fingers. I greedily ripped them from his mouth, only to have them meet his opening, preparing him for my own entrance. My trousers her been pulled to my knees, my own member stiffer than a board. 

 

“Sebas- ! !” 

He cried as I entered him, my gentleness hidden deep within me. I wanted to ravage him, make his frame sore, I wanted to make him regret teasing me in such a way. He calls and he CALLS, I can not disobey him, can I? A butler will do no such thing.

 

I ravaged him just like I told him, our skin hot and dripping sweat. I was deep within him, hearing him call my name as I fucked him. Funny how he calls when I’m here and wants me to please him… At times, I make the choice for him. 

 

He cried my name over and over again, drool running down his chin and neck. He was my rag doll for the time being, something to entertain myself with. My own climax began to spill, making me pound into him even harder. “Sebastian- slow do-.” I shoved my fingers back in his mouth to muffle his words before I finished. In a hot burst, my fingers crushed his tongue, my member spilling into him. Humans were so entertaining, their desire is clear as day, it’s so obvious what they want. As I pulled my fingers from him, along with my member, I cleared my throat and swatted the few particle specks from my coat. 

 

“Run a bath if you will…” he muttered, walking over to his bed. 

“Certainly, my lord.” 

“I trust you don’t plan on watching me in my sleep again, yes?” 

“As you wish, I tell no lies, my lord.” 

 

He scoffed softly, shooting me a smile. “Good. Now, get me when my bath is ready. I’d rather not sleep like this.” 

“You don’t have to sleep-” 

“Sebastian, shut up. My bath. Now.” 

 

_**“Yes, my lord.”** _


End file.
